Overcast
by Sparkableeder
Summary: Hinata is upset and Neji shows up wanting to make her feel better. He better hurry too, cause a stormis coming![fluff]


**Don't own Naruto, so just leave me alone.**

**Here some Hyuuga fluff. Don;t read if you don't like fluff.**

* * *

Gray and ashen overcast rolled over the village of Konohagakure. The sky began to mumble anger and pity toward the village as it blotted out the warm sun of autumn. At the Hyuuga compound, a small girl sat outside looking to the sky at the storm rolling in. Her pale eyes reflected some of the pale clouds dotted in the provoked sky filled with rain water. Her eyes were baring the same water only her's was tears. Her father had scolded her again for not be "strong enough" and it hurt how he left to see the elders without even explaining anything to her. It was like he had forgotten her all together.

The sky rumbled with wind picking up leaves, throwing them left and right. A small flicked of lightening in the distance made the girl hunch closer into herself. Her black training gear collected the dust the wind blew onto as she hung her head in same. When would she ever be worthy of her father's pride?

Her weak heart let her pain flood into her eyes as the pale lavender orbs let fall the tears of the day. Would they be a day not to cry from? Behind her, Branch members began closing the shutters on the compound and ushering children form the impending storm. Had they forgotten about her? It wouldn't be new. The sky let out another groan of dismay.

"Hinata-sama?" Came a male voice but the Main Branch member didn't look up. She was lost in herself and the idea of her father's shame. "…Hinata-sama?"

Neji had returned from his morning train and lunch with his team. That day, Lee had been more excited then usual with training and had punched Neji in the jaw, creating a bruise that was still red, tender, and swollen. It was even gathering blood now and becoming discolored. As soon as the Hyuuga shinobi came home, he was instructed to bring Hinata in fro the garden.

Neji made his way to his cousin who was curled up into herself, hiding her small face. He knelt down slowly and nudged her slightly. No response. So he place a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Hinata-sama…You need to come inside. A thunder-storm is about to hit. Hinata-sama?"

The girl finally looked up from her knees, her pale eyes moving over to the figure kneeling beside her. Hinata lifted her head more, seeing that it was just her cousin. Before she spoke, the Hyuuga heiress noticed the swollen lump on Neji's jaw and gave a small gasp, "Neji-niisan! Your jaw."

"It is fine." He rubbed is absently, "Bruises always happen with training."

"But i-i-it's swollen. I-I never seen you get one so bad before on your face." Hinata cautiously place her hand on her cousin's chin and moved his head to the left. Neji stayed still, letting the girl reassured herself that he'd be fine. Hinata's hand moved away, shaking a little, and that's when Neji looked at her. He was about to say 'I'm fine now lets go inside' when he noticed her face. Slowly drying tears made paths on he cheeks down to her jawbone. Hinata had been crying again.

"Hinata-sama, did Hiashi-sama upset you again?" he was blunt but with a voice that was soft and calm. The girl only nodded as some forgotten tears fell from trembling eyes. Neji sighed and took her hand in his, "He does not mean it, you know that. He only wants to motivate you to your full potential."

"I-I…I know…" Hinata sniffled, trying will all her might to keep from crying again. Her cousin squeezed her hand and sighed again.

"You have improved a lot over time and you are a great Kunoichi. He only wants what is best for the clan. " Neji tried to be as gentle as her could with his words. Hinata was sensitive. "Don't let his words hurt you. Just work harder."

She only nodded as a few more tears fell. Neji felt bad. He was responsible for Hinata. His other hand went to her shoulder. They sat in silence, pales eyes locked, as the foreboding sky let out a warning to those outside to seek shelter from it. Hinata sniffled some more before slumping forward, hugging her cousin.

"Hinata-sama." Neji felt odd being hugged, The young girl Let out her sorrow into his shirt. He smelled of sweat and pine. She could feel his muscles tightening up from the uncomfortable situation, but he soon relaxed and hugged her back. It was their first hug in some time. When she first hugged him, he wanted to push her way but found the embrace nice after a long day of combat. So he let his arms rest around her. Being a branch member meant respecting and protecting. In a way this was both; he was doing what she wanted and making her feel safe. He didn't mind, but Neji hoped this wouldn't be a reoccurring thing.

The two held each other as the clouds let some large droplets of rain patter down in a lightly. Neji decided it was time to just take her inside, whether she was ready too or not. The shinobi stood up slowly, taking Hinata with him. After a moment of standing her pulled her away from him and looked into her sad eyes.

"Please don't cry anymore, Hinata-sama." he chose his words wisely, "I…I don't like it…when you do."

Neji wasn't lying. He truly did not like when Hinata cried because of something because he usually thought it was uncomfortable. And then there were times like this, where he genuinely did not like having her cry. He cared. Though their history together wasn't the brightest, he was different now and only wanted to help Hinata lead the Main Branch as anyone would in his situation. He didn;t hate her anymore, But he wasn't sure if he "loved her." Maybe he just had that feeling we all get when we care about someone; empathy. Either way, no one was going to tell him not to be there for her, it was his duty.

The girl inhaled slowly and smiled, eyes still glistening with water. Hinata gave a silent nod, like she always did, as the two strolled into the compound, just in time to escape with fall of the rain. The thunder clapped, the lightening danced, and Hinata leaned on Neji as then slid the scream behind them shut. Not only did she feel better, Neji felt better too. He knew he'd always be there for Hinata. Their relationship may have started out rocky but now things were different. Neither knew how their lives would be if a blond shinobi hadn't shown them what it meant to hold onto each day. Now, they would hold tightly onto each day, together.

* * *

**Fluffy...comment?**


End file.
